


Our Hour is Up.

by pumpkinpeasy



Series: Hannigram Smut [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal Being a Smug Bastard, Hannibal Loves Will, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Murder Husbands, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Will Graham is Such a Bottom, Will Loves Hannibal, loudly implied cannibalism, pls be gentle, there i said it, yeah it's pretty much entirely smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal have some time together, in-between sessions, and decide to have their first time. Things don't go as expected, but Hannibal promises to teach Will things he'd heretofore never experienced, as he so often does.</p><p>[Set somewhere between Season 2 episodes "Naka-Choko" and "Kō No Mono", but it can be read at any time, really.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hour is Up.

It had started with a kiss. Trite, but true, even here. It was just a kiss, that melted into a few more kisses, that morphed into touching and caressing of all different spots. Will was finding it hard to concentrate on unbuttoning Hannibal’s shirt, what with the man’s hand groping up his ass. With fumbling fingers, he undid the topmost few buttons, then had to lean back in for another kiss. Hannibal moaned softly into his mouth, sucking Will’s bottom lip in-between his, worrying it gently in his teeth.  
  
He found his preferred enjoyment, looking up at Hannibal every now and then, flushed and a little sweaty, pretty eyes dark with lust. He sighed softly, as Will straddled his thighs and rutted against him. The hard friction of layers of clothing was perfect. Hannibal’s hands moved slowly and steadily up Will’s sinewy back, rubbing over muscle and fatty tissue, over skin and bone.  
  
“I can feel your heart pounding, Will.” he murmured, close to his lips. “It’s kicking viciously, as though it means to break your breastbone. Surely this isn’t your first time.”  
  
Will scoffed at him, wriggling a bit in his lap. “Of course not.”  
  
“Oh, surely not. I mean, is it your first time with a _man?”  
_

Hannibal bore witness to his Adam’s apple bobbing anxiously, blushing hard in the cheeks. He felt himself reddening, and he knew Hannibal could see it, too. Just then, his lover frowned and narrowed his maroon eyes at him.  
  
“Is it really, then?” he asked, gently petting Will’s thigh. “The men must be blind.”  
  
“Hannibal, I…” he murmured, letting it trail away into nothingness. He rested his forehead against Hannibal’s, exhaling sharply and trying to find words.  
  
“Relax, Will.” Hannibal whispered, caressing the edge of his jaw with a soft, loving hand. His lips twisted into a smirk. “I’ll be gentle with you. You and I have at least an hour and a half together. Maybe we should start with something easy.”  
  
Will looked up at him demurely, plucking at the buttons on his mint-green silk shirt. He always knew how to set Hannibal awry in times like these, and Hell if it wasn’t the outrageously flagrant abuse of his puppy eyes. Hannibal brought him down close, and tucked him possessively into his chest, before rolling their bodies to exchange positions. Will blinked, and somehow he was on the bottom, Hannibal undoing the rest of his lover’s buttons and quickly pulling his shirt up and over his head.  
  
The air was nice and cool against his skin, the soft fabric of Hannibal’s bedsheets soothing to his tired back. Speak of the devil, Hannibal unbuckled his pants, dragged the zipper down, then flipped Will onto his stomach.  
  
“You know-- You could’ve just said, ‘Will, turn over.’” he muttered, though he laid obediently on the bed, belly-down.  
  
Hannibal chuckled, his only answer a small hum. “Mmm.”  
  
He felt Hannibal’s fingers curl into his waistband, then his pants were yanked down his thighs, along with his underwear. Will jerked back with a start, looking over his shoulder for what Hannibal was doing next. Will swallowed dryly, concerned, as his lover stripped away his pants, yet remained clothed himself.  
  
“H-Hannibal, what are you doing?” he asked.  
  
“Will, can you tell me what’s the most dangerous thing you could have me do?” Hannibal asked, and Will frowned. His eyebrows scrunched together in that cute sort of way, Hannibal’s lips quirking when he couldn’t find an answer. “Put my mouth around a part of you, with no rules applied.”  
  
“Wh- wait a second-”  
  
Will trembled hard, toes curling as he felt Hannibal nuzzling along his crack. His lover’s hands shaped his hips, holding him to the bed in the most adoring way. He almost cringed with apprehension, when Hannibal breathed in deeply.  
  
“Will… You smell like vanilla and mint. Did you prepare for this?” he purred.  
  
Will’s heart damn near leapt from its confines, when Hannibal licked a long, wet stripe up his taint. From there, to his tight pucker, where he speared Will onto his tongue. His breathing stuttered, hands clasping onto the bedsheets, Hannibal moaning softly again. The man’s stubble was like sandpaper, but in the best possible way, just like when Will would kiss him. Will was scrabbling at the sheets, pushing back for more, feeling Hannibal slowly fuck deeper. On each push, the man extended his tongue further into Will, till he was little more than outright whimpering.  
  
Will let his body go slack, just allowing Hannibal to languidly eat him. He almost laughed, musing that this was the only halfway socially-acceptable time Hannibal could eat somebody. Still, the man lavished Will’s hole with kisses and kitten-licks, and smooches up the soft cleft of his ass. His tongue was tender, wet and practised, skillful in each caress of the strong muscle. He then felt Hannibal nudging at his thighs, coaxing him to spread his legs wider.  
  
He did, willingly inviting the man to keep going. He was blushing so hard, the rosy flush crept all the way down his chest, sweat prickling on his temples. Hannibal’s hands slid delicately up his muscled thighs, over miles of creamy skin, till his palms came to rest on Will’s aching cock. Hannibal sighed, slowly sliding his tongue out of Will’s hole, to lick at his lips.  
  
“Will, do you want me to continue?” he purred softly.  
  
“Of course-- dammit, I want you to continue.” Will huffed on a heavy, uneven breath. _“Please.”_

“Mmm… I want to continue with you, Will. I want to make sure that when I am done, the sheets are soaked and you’re nothing more than a flushed, whimpering mess of a man.” he said, making Will slap the mattress in frustration.

“You bastard… you want to do this to me, till my thighs are trembling and I can’t say my own name.”  
  
“I like to eat, Will.”  
  
Will just pushed back, contorting his body so that Hannibal would keep going. He didn’t care if the man had evil, ulterior motives, or he just wanted to watch him break apart. His cock was pinned painfully between his belly and the bed, leaking a steady drip of precome. In another moment, Hannibal was back to tongue-fucking him and he was lost in the heat. His ears were turning crimson, cheeks blotching red from his embarrassment and arousal.  
  
His lover was so amazing, when it came to this, he’d decided. Will could set aside the pastiche of dirty-talk, tinged with the not-so-subtle embrace of Hannibal’s diet, if he’d just keep doing this. His toes curled again, when Hannibal began running his hands down his legs, gently petting the soft, velvety skin he’d come to adore. Warm palms caressed, while attentive fingers tickled down the sides of his calves, coming to touch the notch in his ankles. Hannibal was simultaneously working his tongue in and out of Will’s hole, until he stopped again.  
  
His rimming trailed away in a delicate pattern of kisses and careful flicks of his tongue, before he was completely gone.  
  
“H-Hannibal, _please…”_ he murmured, voice muffled by the blankets.  
  
“Shh, shh, Will.” he hushed, patting Will in the small of his back. “Turn over.”  
  
He obediently did so, now lying on his backside, looking up and facing Hannibal. His lover smiled at him, a wolfy grin with flushed lips, reddened cheeks. He suddenly felt all the more vulnerable. Hannibal leaned down, hovering over him as he pressed his lips to the notch in Will’s collarbone. A soft, pleasant touch of the mouth, before he moved just a few inches lower. He kissed there, too, now with just a touch of tongue.  
  
“Hannibal.” he whined.  
  
Hannibal’s next kiss was a wet smooch just above his navel. Then, lower-- Alarmingly lower, he kissed just atop the thatch of curly brown hairs. Soft, tiny hairs that curled like the ones on Will’s head, trailing down and around what he suddenly realised Hannibal was going for. He nervously reached down and stroked his lover’s hair, silken locks carding through his fingers.  
  
“Do you trust me, Will?” Hannibal whispered.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
The man slipped him a small smile, before moving lower and beginning to kiss his cock. He started at the base, wet smooches that made Will squirm and push into his hand, trailing up his thick, throbbing shaft. Hannibal reached the swollen pink head, glossy with precome, where he kissed one last time, then locked his lips around it. It took all of Will’s self-control to not buck his hips. Hannibal let his eyes close as he started sucking the head of Will’s cock, working the base with his hand as he bobbed his head. The slick, wet heat of Hannibal’s mouth was perfect, his dick jutting right against the man’s palate, tongue sliding lovingly over the veiny shaft in his mouth.  
  
Will just threw an arm over his face, shutting his eyes and taking in the sensation. With his free hand, Hannibal had begun cupping his balls, rolling them and gently squeezing, feeling their shape in his palm. His lover was taking more of him in, inch by inch, Will shivering hard when he felt the tiniest scrape of teeth.  
  
Hannibal hummed contentedly around his cock, just as he slid down the last inch and his nose was flush to Will’s abdomen.  
  
“H-Hannibal… _Hannibal.”_ he was trembling hard, almost spasming with the heat of what was happening.  
  
Hannibal quirked his head slightly, dark maroon eyes catching the sight of Will coming to pieces above him. He could already feel a triumphant chuckle echoing through Hannibal’s throat. His stomach had the hot, pooling sensation he’d felt before, but not with the same ferocity as it was building with, now. Hannibal’s head was bobbing determinedly, hollowing his cheeks and dragging back up to the tip.  
  
“Hannibal, please…” he gasped, hand fisting in the sheets.  
  
“Mmm…” was his only answer.  
  
_“Hannibal.”_  
  
Hannibal hummed again, still working Will’s cock, almost to completion. Almost, just edging him, until Will’s fingers knotted in his hair and he bucked his hips as he came. His cock pulsed and throbbed, as he came harder than ever before, and his eyes involuntarily rolled back in his skull. Thick ropes and strands of his milky release filled up Hannibal’s mouth, his throat working to swallow as Will thrashed on the bedsheets and orgasmed.  
  
His hand slipped from Hannibal’s hair, reaching to grab the sheets again, as he struggled to even gasp out his lover’s name. His back arched one last time, thighs shaking, chest heaving in gulps of dry air. He wiped at his sweaty brow, black hair plastered to his forehead. Hannibal swallowed again, then slowly pulled off with a wet pop.  
  
He smirked at Will, letting the man’s spent, softening cock lie against his thigh.  
  
“Damnit, Doctor Lecter.” he cursed.  
  
“Now, Will…” he sighed, levering himself off the bed, and beginning to button up his shirt once more. “If you don’t mind, my next patient is likely waiting outside.”  
  
Will narrowed his brow, propping himself up on his elbows. Hannibal smiled rather victoriously at him, admiring his work. Will was, as promised, a flushed mess who was sweaty and mussed, white button-up wrinkled and rucked up his chest, half unbuttoned. His pants and underwear were at the foot of the bed, other articles of clothing cast aside someplace. Will’s skin was dewy and glowing with after-orgasm satisfaction, hair sticking up in all directions as it had been fondled so, toes seeming to have developed a permanent kink to them.  
  
Will grunted, displeased with Dr. Lecter’s look of salacious conquest. He just swung his legs over the side of the bed, and reached for his clothes. He was a dizzy, sated young man who did in fact smile, when he thought of what had only just happened.  
  
“You’re the Devil.”  
  
“Yes, and you’re an angel, Will. A darling angel.” he said, pulling on his suit jacket, and fixing his pocket square. “You’ll return for our next session _on-time,_ I trust?”  
  
“Of course, Doctor Lecter.” he muttered, standing up and buckling his pants. “If you promise to show me something new, every time.”  
  
“I have more than psychiatry and culinary arts up my sleeve, Will.” he said with a tiny quirk of the lips, “I can treat you quite nicely in bed, if you wish.”  
  
“I do wish.”  
  
Hannibal smiled. Next time, it would be, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first work in the Hannibal fandom. They are probably a little out of character because I'm not used to writing them, but I'll definitely try to work on it. Please tell me what you thought. I'm always open to constructive criticism.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
